


The Switch

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [97]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merlin and Arthur swap bodies when one of them dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Aha nice. How about... Merlin and Arthur's positions are switched when one of them dies? ~ Your Lovely Otter

The first thing Arthur was thinking was "no, not Merlin, it can’t be   
Merlin" and the next thing he knew, he was looking up at… himself?

Wait that couldn’t be right, Merlin was lying on the ground, dead, and   
Arthur was looking down at him, yet for some reason Arthur was now   
looking at a mirror image of himself (a mirror image that looked   
incredibly disoriented).

The other Arthur opened his mouth, his voice sounding very familiar   
(but it couldn’t be Merlin, Merlin was dead), and said “Okay Arthur, it   
looks like I have some explaining to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a crap fic… feel free to ignore it


End file.
